


Two (Glaring) Peas in a Pod

by graceandfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy brings baby Joanna on the Enterprise for a visit.  There is glaring.</p><p>*****************</p><p>The cherubic faced baby with the stubby little pony tail was glaring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two (Glaring) Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the timing is wonky on Joanna being so young. Consider it a one night stand of smoking hot sex between Leonard and his ex-wife. With consequences :)

The cherubic faced baby with the stubby little pony tail was glaring at him.  
  
Jim observed this fact with amusement, a little awe, and not a little trepidation. Because, weren’t babies supposed to be happy and cheerful and all that shit?  
  
Weren’t they supposed to…burble?  
  
Ten month old Joanna McCoy was definitely not burbling as she let herself be clasped against the impressive bosom of Nurse Chapel.  
  
If _he_ was clasped against Chapel’s bosom, _he’d_ be burbling.  
  
But, no, baby Joanna was glaring.  
  
In disapproval.  
  
At Jim.  
  
It was a disturbingly _familiar_ glare of disapproval.  
  
Maybe it was his imagination?  
  
“Whoa, she’s got Doctor McCoy’s glare!” Sulu observed.  
  
Okay, so it wasn’t his imagination.  
  
Jim turned to Bones. “She doesn’t like me,” he whispered, trying to mask the sudden pang of hurt that sliced at him. He’d really been looking forward to meeting Bones’ daughter.  
  
Bones looked back at him with surprisingly amused tolerance. Of course, being around his daughter seemed to bring out all that was sunny and cheerful in Bones. His best friend had actually smiled four times so far today. Jim had counted.  
  
“Look, Jim. Just because she’s not cooing at you, doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you.”  
  
“She not just ‘not cooing’ at me," Jim argued.  "She’s _glaring_ at me.” And then he gave a glare of his own at his navigator, stomach churning with sudden seething jealousy as little Joanna gave Chekov a sober half-smile of approval.  
  
Bones snorted. “Kid, I glare at you all the damn time and I like you.”  
  
Jim brightened, his stomach settling. That was a good point. “Yeah, that’s true. You think I'm totally awesome.”  
  
“Uh huh. Don’t push your luck.”  
  
Jim looked back at Joanna and beamed. It was his full wattage 'let’s have some fun and get into trouble' grin that had overpowered earthlings and aliens alike.  Okay, and started a few bar brawls.  
  
Her glare returned.  
  
This time Jim wasn't bothered by it. Instead, it gave him a little glow.  
  
Let these other people bask in her, admittedly, cute half-smiles.  
  
Jim would take her glares.  
  
And little Jo Jo McCoy would learn to _adore_ her Uncle Jim.  
  
Just like her dad did.  
  
Jim continued grinning at Jo Jo's disapproving scowl until a thought occurred to him and he turned back to his best friend.  
  
“Hey, Bones.”  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
“So I guess this means you were probably _born_ scowling then, huh.”  
  
“Shut up, Jim.”


End file.
